Adalyn's story, Book 1
by curses and shadows
Summary: What if Percy had a sister that he didn't know about until he was 12. This is their story: when and how they meet and their reactions.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so it may not be very good. This is just an introduction to the OC in this, her name is Adalyn Helen Jackson and she goes by Addie. Her profile is below:**

 **Name: Adalyn Jackson**

 **Age: 17**

 **Siblings: 1, Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Parents: Sally Jackson and Poseidon**

 **Hair: Black, waist length**

 **Eye colour: Sea green**

 **Favourite colour: Purple**

 **Story idea: Percy has a sister, but Sally sent her straight to Camp-Half Blood not long after Addie and Percy were born because she knew that not even Gabe could cover up the scent of two children of the Big Three. Sally then decides that, when they turn seventeen, it is the perfect time to introduce them.**

 **Anything that I publish will always have a word count at the bottom and I hope you enjoy the story when I get around to publishing some more chapters. I am still at school, so I won't be able to publish chapters as much as possible. Word count: 169**


	2. Addie

**Hello, this will not be an actual chapter as I'm going to just introduce Adalyn and describe the key points in her life: when Annabeth arrives at camp, when she is first told about Percy, when she is told the Great Prophecy and when Percy arrives at camp. This will just be Adalyn's life at Camp-Half Blood until Percy comes to camp. Then she is separated from Percy because the camp being flooded is DEFINETLEY not on Chiron's to-do list. Set after Blood of Olympus and ignores the Trials of Apollo timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any recognisable characters, but Adalyn is mine.**

Sally POV

When I saw them, my two children, I knew that I couldn't keep one of them. There is always the option of sending both to Camp-Half Blood, but I know that if I do that, I will cause mass chaos when they get powerful enough, but if I keep both, they will be the two biggest monster magnets for miles around-probably the entire of New York. So, I had to give one to Chiron and keep the other, just now I had to choose which one. I always wanted a little girl to dress in pink and take to ballet classes, but I can see that it isn't going to happen, so I would be better off keeping the boy. Now I need to name them.

As they are the children of a Greek God, I will name them after Greek heroes. The boy will be Perseus and the girl will be Adalyn-Helen.

7 years later Adalyn's POV

I sat in the Aphrodite cabin as one of the older girls, Leanne, brushed my hair. You see, there is an advantage of being the only person in a cabin: I get to go anywhere in camp because currently the Poseidon cabin is being rebuilt after the Hunters of Artemis stopped by for an ENTIRE week! The Aphrodite kids have something against the hunters because they swore off love and Aphrodite being the goddess of love and one of their fights got out of hand and three or four cabins were burnt down, Artemis arrived at just the right time, broke up the fight and took the hunters away. Chiron then threatened the Aphrodite cabin to be banished from camp if they ever did that again. Their reactions were hilarious.

There were two new campers at camp – a daughter of Athena called Annabeth and a son of Hermes called Luke. They travelled here together with another girl called Thalia (but she was turned into a tree) after running away from their families, this was normal but the girl, Thalia, was not. She was a daughter of Zeus.

Now, her parentage wasn't really the abnormal thing about her: we were all children of Greek Gods here. It was the fact that the Big Three (Zeus, Hades and Poseidon) had made an oath after World War 2 to never have demigod children again because they were just too powerful, but obviously I don't count because I am too amazing. Just kidding (or am I). Anyway, the girl called Annabeth was a crying mess and, please don't hurt me, I found it ever so slightly funny. The boy, Luke, was sad, but not necessarily sobbing his heart out. Also, he almost beat me up when I sort of mentioned to Annabeth that she was acting like a baby. Luke threw a temper tantrum and threatened to murder me.

Annabeth just cried.

All this went through my head in the space of ten seconds. My hair was in a ponytail. I like the colour cyan. My name is Adalyn-Helen Jackson.

3 years later (still Adalyn's POV)

Today, I was told what the 'Great Prophecy' was:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

I know that I may not have to be the demigod of the prophecy, as there is another child of Poseidon. According to Chiron, I have a twin brother called Perseus and because of that I may not have to be the child of the prophecy, but I don't see that happening. Chiron said that our mother, Sally Jackson, will not want to let him come here because reasons that I'm not allowed to know.

2 years later, the day after Percy arrives at camp

Chiron told me earlier that I would be staying in the big house for the entirety of Percy's time here because he doesn't want me to accidently flood camp. I told him that I wouldn't, but even I wasn't sure.

I totally would've flooded the Ares and Athena cabins.

Percy arrived after killing the actual MINOTAUR! Which is a feat in itself, considering that the Minotaur was last killed by Theseus and every other hero to go up against it has died. Percy is currently unconscious and I'm moving into a room in the Big House. I've been told that I will definitely be more powerful, like almost god level powerful. That will be fun. Our mom, Sally, disappeared in a shower of gold glitter and, if I'm not mistaken, that means she has been taken prisoner, not killed as Percy will believe when he wakes up. According to Chiron, who posed as Percy's Latin (the old, dead language that no-one speaks anymore) teacher for the majority of the year, Percy was attacked by a Fury in May. That leads me on to saying that I think that two things were stolen at the winter solstice: Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. My only reason towards the helm being stolen is because the Furies only work for one master: Hades.

I've been told that the reason why I was left here is because Sally didn't want to look after two children and, me always having terrible luck, I was the younger child, so I was sent to camp.

She didn't even cry, according to Chiron.

I don't exactly feel abandoned, because I was extremely naughty when I was younger, so I completely don't blame her, but I wish that I had known her. Percy has to go on a quest to find the master bolt and will probably rescue her whilst doing it.

Most demigods have ADHD (and dyslexia), but I have it in buckets. I literally can't stay still for more than 2 seconds and I can eat anything apart from skittles and minstrels because they make me EXTREMELEY hyper. I don't have dyslexia in buckets, but I can't read more than one paragraph in English, but I can read whole books in Ancient Greek. The Athena campers teach most things, but I train with either the Hermes or Apollo campers because neither of them are stuck-up snobs. I'm a decent shot with a bow and arrow, at least for a child of Poseidon.

I'm not allowed to train when Percy's training because life. I think that it's because I'm too awesome for him to be able to meet, or something along the lines of that.

NEXT DAY

I was going to the arena to practice my archery and sword-fighting skills, when Chiron calls me over to the Big House. I had just come from breakfast in the pavilion and I think that it may just be about the thing that everyone is talking about-Percy. I sit at the Apollo table for meals now, because of Percy. I have gone from happy that I don't have to be the child of the prophecy to being more than slightly miffed about: not being able to live in the cabin that has been my home since I got here when I was three weeks old, having to sit at a different table with, although they are extremely nice, slightly annoying people that are not blood relatives.

They are closer to family than any other blood relatives that I actually have. They have never abandoned me, after all.

The other campers don't like how I trash talk him all the time, they say that I should give him a chance, that he could be really nice.

No thanks, this is the kid who took away my cabin and I'm determined to dislike him as much as possible. If he's really nice and helpful, it will mean that it's even easier to dislike him as he'll be a goody two shoes and will always stickup for adults.

Chiron tells me that 'Percy woke up earlier and is currently talking with Grover, his Satyr, and I would like you to meet him. If you don't, Mr D will most likely lock you in your room. I advise you to choose the former. I do not want the Big House to be flooded today. Addie, I suggest that you go and knock really loudly on that door.' He pointed at a door facing us.

I walked towards the door, raised my fist and knocked.

I didn't know what I was walking into, I just hoped that Chiron hadn't ordered my death.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Thank you for reading, please comment (if you want to) and sorry for being really slow.**

 **Word count:1548**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I'm not continuing this story. It has kind of failed, like, it's ok, but it didn't go to plan. I may do a one-shot collection featuring one of my other OC's, but it will not be for a while: I have homework and that takes priority, because currently I have a clean slate an I have never had a detention and I do not wish to change that. And now I'm rambling. Sorry to all those who have read this story.**

 **Goodbye for now, curses and shadows.**

 **Word count: 92**


End file.
